


Tentacly Unethical

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien!Minseok, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Comedy, Doctor!Jongdae, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot massages, Hyung Kink, M/M, Misuse of Medical Apparatus, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Play, Nipple Secretion, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Ailments, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unethical medical practice, doctor!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Minseok’s conditions were rare: sensitive to outward stimulants, self stimulants and instant triggers; arousal pressure points; involuntary fluid secretion… Minseok had it all. Jongdae really did need to do thorough examinations to help Minseok through his daily life.On the first day of his medical career, Dr. Kim Jongdae was assigned the case of his dreams: An alien with sexual ailments that only he could find the cure for.





	Tentacly Unethical

**Author's Note:**

> Written following EXO Monster Fest prompt #L101. Thank you, dear prompter, for putting something forward that I couldn’t stop thinking about whilst simultaneously getting to live my best tentacle life. I have absolutely adored writing this fic<3
> 
> Thank you to the Monster Mods for holding such a fun fest. 
> 
> For the A to my B, thank you for always whipping me into shape so sweetly. 
> 
> Please enjoy some self-indulgent tentacle goodness x x x

The proudest day of Kim Jongdae’s life was when he graduated from Seoul University of Cosmological and Medical Exploration (SUCME, for short). He enjoyed his time studying at SUCME, he had made friends for life, learnt all about human and alien anatomy of the thousands of species of aliens that had been discovered to date. Jongdae wanted to be in the medical profession, it was his dream to become _ Dr. Kim. _

The only problem with there being such vast nuances when it came to aliens and their anatomies was that at SUCME, it was usually only possible to see photographs of potential alien illnesses and problems. Although, that never stopped Jongdae from wanting to go down the route that would allow him to be a doctor for aliens. 

Aliens were a little allusive to Jongdae. He had seen them, sat in class with them, but he never had to opportunity to befriend an alien. It seemed they usually kept themselves to themselves. 

When he landed a dream job at The Hospital of Exploration (HOE, for short), he felt lucky enough to get the chance to start alongside his best friend in the medical world, Byun Baekhyun. The doctor duo had helped each other through their studies and dragged each other to class when they really needed it. Although they both applied for general hospitals that looked after only humans, too, they were both pleased when they were accepted as HOE faculty members. 

HOE was the only institution of its kind, it was the real deal. Difficult to get into, but once someone did, they could be set for life. It was dedicated to both human and alien patients, something that other hospitals couldn’t provide. Jongdae felt blessed to have been given a position there on his first application. 

Jongdae was getting himself prepared to start his first ever day at HOE as a SUCME graduate. Once he was dressed in some figure-hugging, black slacks and a crisp white shirt, he sighed at his reflection, he was nervous beyond measure. With a shaky hand, he tousled his curly brown locks in an attempt to make them look more put together. HOE had called him specifically the night before to tell him he had been assigned a special case. So, he gently placed his circle-rimmed glasses onto his face and headed out of the door. 

## ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

“I can’t believe you landed a special case whilst I have to go around all the wards and greet every patient. What makes you so much better than me, huh?” Baekhyun pouted as he pulled on his white lab coat for the first ever time. 

It was a shock to Jongdae too. Sure, he graduated at the top of his class with the highest grade ever received - no one could surpass his 100% score. Yes, he was awarded the first ever Student Legacy for Unique Thesis Submission award (SLUTS, for short). But, he certainly didn’t expect such a privilege. He was so shocked that HOE chose to give _ him _ such an honorary position. 

“Well, they said it’s because my thesis was primarily focused on Lolligo homonius beings and their _ needs_, and with the old doctor retiring, it was just good luck and good timing, I guess. They said something about wanting a fresh perspective since apparently the patient has been with them for almost two years. It’s not like I won’t be working other patients, Baek.” It wasn’t Jongdae’s first rodeo with this particular subject. Baekhyun had whined a fair few times about it already. 

“I should have followed in your footsteps and become a kinky researcher,” Baekhyun grumbled. “But _ no_, I wanted to go where the money was and picked boring old general studies.” 

“Hey, come on. It’s not like I won’t have other patients too. It’s just that this case takes special priority right now. Don’t pout, your time will come,” Jongdae sighed and rolled his eyes. He had received some slightly distasteful looks from his fellow new starters but, the last person he wanted to be annoyed at him was Baekhyun. Really, Baekhyun was happy for him, Jongdae knew that. His best friend just had an affinity for being a whiny child.

“I get it, I get it. But, you better tell me every last detail so I can live vicariously through you. Hey, if he’s hot, send him my way.”

“What happened to patient confidentiality, Baek? You know the ethics of this place, I can’t tell you anything.” Jongdae side-eyed his best friend and looked at him with concern. It was only their first day and Baekhyun was trying to coerce him into being a rule breaker. He chose to ignore the ‘hot’ comment altogether.

“You bet your cute butt you can tell me everything. I won’t stop annoying you until you do! See ya, bestie, don’t fall for the first alien you see!” Baekhyun sang as he exited the staff room. 

Jongdae let out a sigh of exasperation before going to find the senior doctor that had his patients file. Due to the drag of bureaucratic red tape, he only received permission to access confidential files on HOE grounds. That put him in a bind since he would only have thirty minutes to familiarise himself with this particular alien’s ailments before the two would meet for their first appointment together that day. 

He grabbed his lab coat and went to start his day.

## ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

Greetings and introductions took more time than he wanted them to, but he eventually got the file. Jongdae glanced at his watch nervously. He would have to read and walk at the same time. 

The doctor’s office was a fair walk away. _ His _doctors office, Jongdae still couldn’t wrap his head around that. It gave him some time to look over the information, but not quite enough. 

Name {Terran}: Minseok

Name {Birth}: Xiumin

Age: 29 h.y

Species: _ Lolligo homonius _

Jongdae eyed the notes in excitement. Minseok’s species, squid humans, were rare. Not much was known about them other than their intense sexual appetites which caused issues in the body due to high stress and constant high maintenance. One thing specific to their species that was known, was their tentacles were morphic. They were able to shrink, stretch or fatten on their own accord. As well as some having suction cups along the expanse of their length whereas others were smooth. Truly, Jongdae thought they were beautiful, well what he had seen in photographs.

The thought that _ Jongdae _ of all doctoral students, new and graduated would be the one chosen to take on this case… it was a mish mash of pride, excitement and utter terror. 

With a shoulder against the door, Jongdae pushed it open, eyes still trained on the file. He walked into the room and… 

It took him a few moments to realise he had walked head first into _ something_. There was a faint snigger from somewhere in the room. Great, he already had company. His glasses were no longer in place and the patient file had fallen, leaving a pool of paper around Jongdae’s feet. 

“Uh… Are you Mr. Minseok?” Jongdae stammered as he tried to adjust his glasses back into their proper place. He quickly bent down to gather all of the notes. 

_ What a great first impression, _ Jongdae thought to himself as he clambered to try and regain some composure. Aliens didn’t have surnames, so _ ‘Mr. Minseok’ _was the best he could think of in that moment.

“Yes, yes, are you Dr. Kim, by any chance?” Minseok chucked, but not unkindly. “I’m early, the receptionist said I could wait here for you.”

Jongdae looked up for a brief second to get a look at his alien patient. He actually seemed somewhat human, although, like most aliens, his beauty was out of this world. Jongdae gulped, he hadn’t thought of the possibility that his patient would be that handsome. Blue hair styled down to frame his beautiful face. A baggy, vest top with dropped armholes that showed off a delicious expanse of milky skin. Grey sweatpants that hugged his thick thighs. What was it about men in grey sweatpants that got Jongdae going so much? There was a considerable bulge in Minseok’s sweats and from what Jongdae had managed to read from Minseok’s file on the walk over, they were about to get pretty up close and personal. 

“I’m sorry about that, I’m new. It’s my first day today,” Jongdae confessed quietly as he finally headed over to his desk, mass of paper clutched in his hands, trying to stop thinking about Minseok’s bulge. He hadn’t even had the chance to familiarise himself with the notes in front of him, nevermind look around his cool office that was entirely his own, but he had clocked Minseok’s groin - fuck.

“It’s okay, Dr. Kim, I’m early. Please, continue what you were reading and start once you have finished.” Minseok smiled softly.

Jongdae grimaced at that. He didn’t want to keep his patient waiting, but it would be hard to examine him without all of the facts. So, reluctantly, he looked down at his notes and quickly read. 

Minseok’s conditions were rare: sensitive to outward stimulants, self stimulants and instant triggers; arousal pressure points; involuntary fluid secretion… Minseok had it all. Jongdae really did need to do thorough examinations to help Minseok through his daily life. He willed himself to stay professional, this was what SUCME had trained him for. 

It took some time to get through the documents, seeing as there was a fair few issues Jongdae would have to check over. All the while, he could feel Minseok’s gaze on him. Like Minseok was staring holes into the stop of his head. 

“Okay… Well… Please could you remove the bottom half of your clothes, Mr. Minseok? We better get started.”

Minseok followed the request as he hopped off the bed. He edged his shorts and boxers down at the same time. “Hyung… Don’t humans call men that are older than them hyung? Or are you not calling me that because you don’t see me as a man? Just a mere alien?” 

Jongdae’s face twisted in horror again, he really hoped that Minseok didn’t think he thought that way. “No! I would never - I - ”

When he saw the aliens blue brows wiggle up and down, he caught on that it was just a silly joke. Well, he hoped so, anyway. Jongdae instinctively averted his gaze from Minseok’s groin when _ they _sprang free but then he remembered he was meant to look over them. Minseok made small talk whilst he stripped, “SLUTS, huh?” 

Jongdae side-eyed to where Minseok nodded, seeing his SLUTS certification hanging proudly on the wall. What a nice touch from HOE. Jongdae smiled proudly and replied, “Yeah, I’m the first and only owner of the SLUTS award.” 

Once Minseok was stripped bare, Jongdae began, “Okay, so I read that you have… eight phallic tentacles, is that correct? And one set of testicles?” Minseok nodded in time with Jongdae’s shy questioning. “So there is potential for said testicles to become swollen as they provide semen for all of your tentacles?” Jongdae stared intensely at Minseok’s eyes to avoid the desire to look down. Minseok’s previous doctor had luckily left a checklist of steps to go through and for some reason, testicle testing was the first point of call. Great. 

“It’s happened a few times,” Minseok answered. “It becomes painful since there are times when I am not in a position to relieve the pressure.” 

Jongdae was not going to survive this experience.

He fought down his blush. He needed to remember that he was a professional now. The tentacles were moving freely, although they seemed quite calm. They just wriggled slightly between Minseok’s thighs. 

“Do they have the ability to move? Do they have sentience?” Jongdae asked warily. It looked as though they were certainly able to feel and perceive subjectively, with the way one wrapped around Minseok’s thigh and caressed it soothingly.

“Yeah - it’s like they have a mind of their own sometimes,” Minseok sighed as he tapped the tentacle stroking his inner thigh. Although it was a show Jongdae could probably watch forever, now that he was finally seeing the subject of his studies, his desires, in person. He realised that he needed to get on with the appointment. 

“Can you perch on the end of the bed for me, Mr. Minseok, please? Can you spread your legs and gather your tentacles out of the way, whilst I check the health of your testicles?” While Jongdae tried his best to keep the straightest, most professional face he could, there was no mistaking that his sentences were rushed with panic.

Minseok didn’t bat an eyelash as he followed his doctor’s high-pitched order, bare ass seated on the patient table and legs spread while Jongdae watched wide eyed. His trimmed public hairs were also blue, like the hair on his head. Jongdae’s eyes helplessly wandered down to Minseok’s tentacles to get a proper look. Eight, thick tentacles where a human penis usually would be. The tentacles were a lewd shade of pink, hot pink to be exact. They contrasted prettily with the milky flesh that covered the rest of Minseok’s body. Those thoughts became secondary to the blank awe that overcame Jongdae when he saw the tentacles writhe alternately, elongating and stretching, trying to get away from Minseok’s hands.

They tried to wriggle out of Minseok’s grasp when he put both hands around them, holding them up close to his belly to reveal his testicles. Jongdae distractedly reminded himself to make notes about the tentacles. They deserved an extensive documentation. Something so pretty deserved to be studied. 

Jongdae forced himself to snap out of his reviere. “I-I’ll start now, Mr. Minseok.”

“I really would prefer it if you would call me hyung,” Minseok pressed. 

“Okay… I’ll start now, h-hyung,” Jongdae felt himself blush. He probably should remain professional but he wanted Minseok to feel comfortable. Seeing as it was a direct request, it was okay, right? At HOE, the patient was always right, so Jongdae wasn’t going to argue. He took a deep breath and reminded himself he was a professional. He was going to be the best doctor Minseok ever had.

Jongdae rolled his stool over and sat down on it, right in front of Minseok’s genitals. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and then decided it was time. 

Gently, Jongdae began to caress Minseok’s testicles, rolled them between the tips of his fingers and squeezed ever so slightly. Minseok’s file said to check his testicles for any lumps and bumps and to ensure they weren’t overfilled in an attempt to provide enough cum for each tentacle. The file didn’t however, tell Jongdae how long he should touch Minseok’s balls for. Jongdae let himself get a little carried away, he stroked over the sac and eyed up Minseok’s tentacles for quite a while. He broke out of his trance when Minseok cleared his throat. 

“S-sorry, everything seems fine, so far. Do you have to make each tentacle ejaculate on it’s own, or do they release simultaneously?” Jongdae felt beads of sweat at the nape of his neck and he could tell his cheeks were probably a not so subtle shade of red. 

“Each tentacle needs to cum on it’s own for my testicles to not feel like wrecking balls,” Minseok said, matter of factly, smirking to himself. “Eight orgasms do feel _ amazing, _but it’s pretty tiring.” 

“Right - okay. How many times do you have to… You know… _ Do it_, daily?” Jongdae felt as though all of his years training were quickly evaporating into thin air, he couldn’t even say the word _ masturbate_. What was wrong with him? The thought of this godlike man in orgasmic bliss eight times in a row… well.

“At least once for each tentacle. But, dependent on the day and my mood, I’d say one or two times, for each. It takes a bit of time out of my day but it feels nice,” Minseok breathed out softly, eyes closed somewhat dreamily. “I already did it once for each before I came to see you today.” 

“And how do you - how do you make them ejaculate?” Jongdae asked, shaky hand attempting to write some notes. 

“I can stroke them until they cum, like any other man would with a normal dick… or, they stroke each other.”

Jesus, this was really going to be the death of Jongdae. He gulped, eyes wide at the thought of the tentacles playing with each other. 

He not so subtly coughed. Professional. He was a professional now. “The next step says I need to examine each tentacle, are you okay with that, hyung?”

This was going to be a long first day. 

## ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

Jongdae groaned and flopped down onto his sofa at home. He shared a small apartment with Baekhyun. While they were full fledged doctor’s now, it would still take some time before they could pay off their student loans and really enjoy their doctor paycheque. For now, it was nice to have a roommate, someone to share the good and bad times with.

It helped that, as his best friend, Baekhyun magically picked up the signal to bring takeaway home so they could celebrate their first successful day working at HOE. 

“What do you think about this Baekhyunnie... his hair started out this gorgeous blue colour, but by the end of our appointment, the roots had changed to a bright red? I saw it, it was changing before my eyes!” Jongdae shouted so that Baekhyun could hear him from where he was in the kitchen with the take-out containers. 

Baekhyun sauntered into the room with their food and passed Jongdae his plate before he settled into the couch opposite. 

“Maybe, you know, like them thermochromic inks that change colour with temperature, maybe his hair changes with arousal? Like, turned-on-o-chromic or something?” Baekhyun howled out a laugh before he began to devour his meal. 

Jongdae groaned. He had crumbled as soon as he left work and told Baekhyun things he probably shouldn’t. The ethics for special cases were a lot more strict than for normal cases, that meant that only the doctor on the case and their senior should know any of the details. Jongdae was a stickler for ethics… until Byun Baekhyun was involved. And maybe being convinced to call his patient hyung… anyway- his best friend just had a way to coax information out of Jongdae. Well, really, all Baekhyun had to do was just look at Jongdae and he would spill his life story. 

“Twice a week, Baek. He is my patient _ twice every week _for the foreseeable future. He has that many things that need checking regularly to maintain his health that he is my first appointment each time!” Jongdae spoke whilst his noodles were hanging out of his mouth. He thought the noodles resembled tentacles and whined around his food. It was only day one and he already felt like he wasn’t able to maintain his professionalism or composure. Why did he have such a strong affinity with tentacles?!

“Yeah, but those tentacles though. What did they feel like? Did they get hard? _ Do they get hard?! _Tell me everything!” 

Jongdae sighed, he knew Baekhyun wouldn’t be very helpful in this situation, but he didn’t need to be reminded how those tentacles felt as they wriggled and writhed in his hold, only to go pliant when he gave them a firm squeeze. He remembered Minseok’s faint moan at that. As if it felt nice for someone else to take control of his unruly genitalia. He didn’t need to be reminded of one of the tentacles wrapping around the seven others and stroking over them, as if it were jerking them off. _ God. _Thankfully, they did stop when Jongdae told them to. 

“Baek! No! I didn’t get them hard, what do you take me for? I was doing a _ medical examination! _The point wasn’t to get him to cum on me!!” Jongdae, once again, groaned aloud. His own words had caused him to feel all kinds of ways and he couldn’t even blame Baekhyun this time. 

Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows up and down and winked. “I’ll fuck him if you won’t.”

With a huff in place of a real reply, Jongdae ate his food in a foul mood. It was only day one of many.

## ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

Minseok was already sat on the bed when Jongdae arrived for their second appointment, his legs swung rhythmically. Jongdae guessed this was probably how every morning he treated Minseok would go. Jongdae was a bit endeared by how careful Minseok was to come early. 

“Have you dyed your hair, hyung?” Jongdae asked when he noticed Minseok’s locks were a mixture of pretty yellows and blues. 

“No, no, I’m just happy this morning,” Minseok beamed out a toothy smile and continued to swing his legs cutely. 

“That’s good to know, I’m glad you’re happy, hyung.” He placed his things down and pulled on his lab coat, ready to start Minseok’s appointment early again. Jongdae wore a similar outfit to the previous appointment, but had loosened the buttons around his neck, he felt more comfortable that way, less formal. He was quickly getting more settled in his surroundings. 

“Doctor, I think you should know that I’ve been masturbating more frequently ever since I met you.” There was a flirty lilt to Minseok’s tone, teasing Jongdae. 

Jongdae choked and spluttered on his morning coffee. Minseok’s forwardness was so hot but it didn’t help Jongdae’s professionalism at all. 

“A-ah, I see… I’ll um - I’ll write that down. So, nipples today, huh?” Jongdae tried to smile through his words, but really, the thought of seeing Minseok’s perky buds had sent him into overdrive that morning. That paired with the idea of Minseok playing with himself more because of Jongdae was making his mind cloudy with lust. 

“Yeah, hang on,” Minseok whipped his loose vest over his head and revealed his chiseled body. Aliens really were ethereal, or at least Minseok was. “They secrete and ooze a sexual stimulant when they get even the slightest bit of stimulation themselves,” Minseok sighed exasperatedly. “Hence, trying to wear loose clothes. I’m not one of those lactating aliens, unfortunately.”

Jongdae looked up into Minseok’s eyes and gulped, the thought of him lactating milk… jeez. 

“So, what are we checking about your nipples? Unfortunately, the previous doctor just wrote ‘stimulate’ down on the page with no further information.”

“Yeah, um, you gotta play with them and take a sample of the liquid that comes out for testing. HOE is trying to find a way to stop the secretion unless it’s out of sexual pleasure.” _ P-play? _ Jongdae’s mind short circuited at the image Minseok painted in his head. “I don’t really want to be leaking from my nipples at every light touch, it’s really annoying. Luckily for me, the sexual stimulant doesn’t affect me, so I’m not _ always _turned on,” Minseok sighed again. It must be hard for him. 

With caution, Jongdae strolled forward and stood in front of Minseok. He was just above eye level with Minseok’s pretty tits. God, they were so delicious. Jongdae just wanted to sink his fingers into the toned pecs, press down on them roughly, grope them until they were bruised and-

“Okay. I’ll start now, hyung, or would you prefer to, you know… stimulate yourself?” Jongdae cut off his own thoughts as his fingers hovered in the air, waiting for Minseok’s answer. When Minseok slowly lifted his hands to stimulate himself, Jongdae quickly dropped his own hands to his lap and just watched in awe of the sight in front of him. 

Jongdae had to remind himself to keep his mouth shut and not let his jaw go slack at how _ hot _ Minseok looked as he tweaked and pulled on his nipples. 

“This has never happened before, they usually leak straight away, ummm, could you help me?” Minseok quirked an eyebrow. Jongdae looked up and saw Minseok’s hair was dotted with a pretty pastel pink colour.

Jongdae gawked at Minseok but found his arms moved on their own accord. His hands instantly placed over Minseok’s as his fingers joined in and played with the nubs. Almost instantly, as if Jongdae’s fingertips were the key factor in making Minseok leak, his nipples oozed out a cloudy slick.

“I think you are meant to be depositing some of the liquid into a petri dish, Dr. Kim.”

Those words jolted Jongdae from his ministrations. It made him fumble to try and find something to store Minseok’s sexual stimulant juices in. He felt as though his face was on fire with embarrassment as he had clearly gotten lost in his attempt to stimulate Minseok. There was a blatant smirk on Minseok’s face that looked as though he would tease Jongdae relentlessly.

“S-Sorry - ah… SUCME…” Jongdae sighed and then jumped as he realised he needed to finish his sentence, “SUCME taught us to be thorough, hyung.”

There was a very visible bulge in Minseok’s grey sweatpants that Jongdae tried to ignore as he scooped up the slick secretion and stored it so it could go get tested. A bulge that moved right before his eyes. The loose material of Minseok’s bottoms danced as the tentacles were clearly excited underneath. 

“Thanks for that, Dr. Kim, but you are going to have to let me sort this problem here, they won’t stop otherwise,” Minseok gestured towards his groin that looked as though it was throbbing. 

Jongdae’s eyes went wide when he saw the outline of a tentacle snake it’s way up and peek out of Minseok’s waistline. He looked up at the man in front of him and noticed how Minseok’s smirk seemed permanently plastered there. 

“Will ten minutes be enough?” Jongdae replied shakily as he backed away towards the door. 

“Ten minutes tops, if I’m not out there and finished by then, just come in and get me,” Minseok said with a wink.

Jongdae’s face felt ready to combust. “O-okay, have fun - ”

Time seemed to stop as mortification quickly overwhelmed him. He didn’t bother to say anything further. He scrambled away, to the backdrop of Minseok’s endearing giggles. 

## ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

“I think my glasses almost steamed up with the heat from my face, Baek,” Jongdae whined as he recalled the morning’s events to his best friend. They were in Jongdae’s office where he needed to hide out while he waited out a _ problem_. 

“Dae, it’s only the second time you’ve met him and you are already so hard for him,” Baekhyun nodded down to the thick bulge in Jongdae’s pants. “Did no one tell you to wash your hands thoroughly after you touched his sexy nipple juice, huh?”

Jongdae realised about half an hour after Minseok had left that he had developed a very intense boner that just would not disappear. He called Baekhyun in a panic, only for his best friend to laugh at him as he told Jongdae normal hand soap wouldn’t work to wash away a sexual stimulant slick. Baekhyun suggested that Jongdae better go jerk off in the bathroom or something. 

“No, they fucking didn’t, I’ve been lodged under this desk ever since. I _ refuse _to masturbate at work.”

“Here, let me help you then,” Baekhyun pushed Jongdae’s chair back and started to mess with the belt of Jongdae’s trousers as he cackled at his own _ pretense _ of getting Jongdae off. 

“Erm… I left my bag,” a voice said through the forgotten open door. It startled Baekhyun from his attempt to get Jongdae’s dick out and Jongdae nearly had a heart attack. They hadn’t heard anyone come in.

“Ah, Mr. Minseok, I’m sorry… Grab whatever you need,” Jongdae said mortified as he stood up. He watched Minseok’s eyes rake down his body and land on his obvious hard on. Jongdae quickly sat back down and cursed himself internally. 

“Did you dye your hair, again, Mr Minseok?” Jongdae tried to keep his voice calm, he knew what this must have looked like to his patient. It must have looked like Baekhyun was about to suck his dick or something, right there, in his doctors office. 

“No, no I didn’t. So much for calling me hyung,” Minseok said as he exited and then slammed the door behind him. Jongdae barely caught how Minseok’s hair turned a hair deep green and black before the solid wood of his door blocked the view.

Baekhyun muttered something about how _ hot _ Minseok was and how he would _ definitely _ jump those tentacles any chance he got, while Jongdae wondered if there was a hole big enough for him to jump into. His career wasn’t getting off on the best note, maybe it was time to become a gopher and hide from the world.

But not before he killed Byun Baekhyun.

## ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

“Shit, shit, _ shit,_” Jongdae whispered to himself as he anxiously rubbed his hands together. He had worried about what Minseok must have thought he had seen on their _ second _appointment as doctor and patient. It seemed like all of Jongdae’s professionalism went out of the window when it came to Minseok.

Jongdae got to his office and had expected Minseok to be there waiting for him, but he wasn’t. So, the doctor just sat and read through the notes of the treatment Minseok needed today. 

_ ‘Soles of feet can be erogenous zones, test sensitivity. Provide patient with test prototype.’ _

That was the only note for Jongdae to go off, to know what he was meant to do that day. So, he was to check those erogenous zones and Minseok in a state of arousal _ again_? Fantastic.

At least HOE had found one thing that could help Minseok in his daily life. A pair of thick soled, cushioned shoes that would alleviate pressure on the soles of Minseok’s feet. 

“Come in,” Jongdae called when there was a knock at the door. Minseok entered, his face hard and unimpressed. His hair, jet black. Was that colour for anger? Disappointment? Was Baekhyun right about the colour changing hair? Was Byun Baekhyun a fucking _ genius_?!

“Are you okay?” Jongdae asked with care and a little bit sheepishly. He could only imagine that his patient must be angry for walking in on some weird-almost-sex-a-thon in his office. Or at least, that’s how Jongdae’s mind had warped the severity of what Minseok saw. “I’m really sorry - ”

“I’m fine, feet today?” Minseok cut him off, words monotonous as he sat on the raised bed and flung his legs round.

Jongdae took the hint. Professional. He just needed to stay professional. 

“Yes, hyung, yes. Feet today. Do you want me to take your socks off? I’ve got those shoes to give you that your previous doctor promised-” 

Minseok didn’t answer Jongdae, didn’t even really acknowledge what Jongdae had said, but he did stick his feet out. So, Jongdae took that as a silent ‘fuck you’ and slipped Minseok’s shoes and socks off for him. 

“Are your feet a constant zone of arousal or is it just sometimes?” Jongdae asked as he massaged Minseok’s left foot with a light pressure. 

“Just sometimes, it depends on the person I’m looking at, I think.” Minseok wouldn’t meet Jongdae’s eyes. “Usually, if I find someone hot and I’m on the subway, I have to sit down and raise my feet off the floor and stay seated until they’re gone or else the pressure on my feet can…” Minseok sighed heavily before he added, “...cause me to cum really hard.” 

Jongdae was looking up at Minseok, but the alien had his eyes averted elsewhere still. God, Minseok really was grumpy. He had even crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child. It was much easier to focus on that than Minseok’s statement. 

“And now?” Jongdae pushed harder on the sole of Minseok’s foot and he moaned lowly. Jongdae wasn’t always the blushing shy doctor and he wanted to take some of his own revenge, even if the thought made him slightly guilty.

Minseok didn’t answer, face turned away as he panted lightly. 

“Okay, well, I want you to keep a diary of everything and anything that causes these zones to make you aroused and try out the shoes, can you do that, _ hyung_?” Jongdae pressed hard on both feet when he said _ ‘these zones’ _just to hear that delicious moan from Minseok again. 

“Yeah, I can do that,” Minseok said as he pouted some more. Very grumpy indeed. 

Jongdae slowly placed Minseok’s socks back on and he hoped to see some sort of reaction from Minseok, but there was nothing. He gently placed the new shoes onto Minseok’s feet, a little confident that HOE would have made a successful creation.

It seemed like Minseok didn’t want to verbally cooperate, which was fine, Jongdae guessed. But, at HOE, there needed to be some exploration of the patients needs or the doctor’s would get into trouble. One thing Jongdae had noted was that the tentacles seemed to have an affinity for Jongdae’s voice. They calmed down and writhed less if Jongdae chastised them or gave them a warning squeeze. It was good progress, Jongdae thought. Even if he didn’t know the reason behind it. 

He hoped Minseok would be in a better mood at their next appointment. 

## ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

“Maybe he was just tired? Come on, don’t let it get to you,” Baekhyun called from the bathroom as he washed his hands. 

“Yeah… Just, he wouldn’t even look at me, what if he puts in a complaint about us, Baek? We can’t lose our jobs this soon!” Jongdae whined as he flailed his legs on the sofa. 

“Right, he said his feet do that weird turny on thingy when he looks at someone he finds attractive, yes? Did it not occur to you that maybe he finds you attractive?” Baekhyun sighed. Jongdae could tell his best friend was already getting sick of the to-ing and fro-ing that Jongdae was constantly complaining about. 

“You think so?” Jongdae peeped through his fingers as his hands hid his face. He had rid himself of his glasses a long time ago just so he could writhe around like a whiny teenager. 

“I do. Now, can you handle being his doctor without falling for him? It’s totally fine if you fuck him, in my eyes, but I know you and your precious ethics book have a love affair going on. I think you fuck that book in secret, don’t you?” Baekhyun cackled and dodged the pillow that Jongdae threw his way. 

“I’m not falling for him! This is my job Baek, I’m not going to fuck it up by riding that tentacle wave,” Jongdae sighed in defeat. 

“Oh, but what a fun ride it would be, I’d do it, happily,” Baekhyun said before he quickly left the room so that Jongdae couldn’t attack him again. Jongdae noticed his best friend had only rolled his eyes at the refute Jongdae gave about falling for Minseok. 

But he wasn’t, really! He couldn’t lie, Minseok was lethally attractive, everything Jongdae could wish for, tentacles and all, but he was so hot and cold. Just because he was considerate of Jongdae’s time, teased around with him and gave him kind smiles -

No, Jongdae wasn’t going down that path. Ethics, he reminded himself.

But what if Baekhyun was right?

Jongdae figured that he only felt this way because it was his first case on the job. He had only seen these ailments in the textbook, studied them for years, spent all of his time dreaming about them... It must have just left him feeling a little in awe of Minseok. It’s good to be interested in his job, isn’t it?

He chewed his bottom lip for a moment. Well, the heart of HOE was all about experimentation. Maybe it’s time Jongdae tried to do his own controlled call and response tests. 

## ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

Minseok cancelled their fourth appointment. It made Jongdae panic that there really was a problem. That Minseok really was going to put a complaint in about Jongdae and Baekhyun. 

Jongdae spent day four at HOE on the computer. He researched the particular thing he would have treated Minseok for that day. The first non-sexual treatment and Minseok hadn’t even shown up for it. The alien suffered from sensitive neck glands, that as far as the notes indicated, was not a sexual problem. But then again, the notes weren’t exactly thorough. Jongdae was quickly learning that the previous doctor had not been nearly as hands on as Jongdae was and thus their notes were basic observations that Jongdae could figure out just by asking Minseok. The experiments of what would best help Minseok was still uncharted territory, which only made Jongdae’s job harder.

Sensitive neck glands for aliens could cause severe pain and needed regular massages from a trained doctor. It’s a good thing Jongdae took the medical masseur course at SUCME, but he figured that was probably another reason that he had been assigned to care for Minseok. It seemed like their needs fit perfectly. 

Relief washed over Jongdae at the end of that day, he hadn’t been fired, yet. Minseok was still pencilled in for their Friday meeting. If luck was on his side, everything would go swimmingly. 

## ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

“Where were you on Monday?” Jongdae asked as a greyish-green haired Minseok sauntered into the room. Minseok threw himself onto his tummy on the raised bed with a huff. Jongdae looked on in surprise, a bit in awe of all the different sides of Minseok.

“I’m not inclined to answer that question Dr. Kim,” Minseok mumbled as he rested his head in his hands.

Jongdae took in a sharp breath to hide his disappointment. He would be fine, even if Minseok ignored him from now on. Though Jongdae really hoped that wasn’t the case.

In an attempt to get Minseok to look at him that day, Jongdae had worn an emerald green silk shirt. He put coloured contact lenses in his eyes and lined them with a little bit of kohl. It was smoked out for that ‘just-been-fucked’ effect, as Baekhyun had eloquently put it that morning. Jongdae didn’t understand why he wanted Minseok’s attention so desperately. Baekhyun just scoffed at him. Apparently, Jongdae always fell hard and fast. Not that he liked to admit that fact, but Baekhyun was usually right.

He pushed these unprofessional thoughts from his mind. He needed to concentrate. It was the day he was going to push his professional resolve to the limits. 

“Well okay then, your butt today, hyung? Do you wanna tell me what’s wrong with it?” Jongdae made his way over and sat on his wheely stool beside Minseok’s head, bravely keeping his voice level. 

“Ugh… Well, my tentacles have a mind of their own, so sometimes they snake back there and enjoy themselves. You just have to check the health of my asshole, really. It’s not like I wanna self-fuck _ every time_, please don’t judge me,” Minseok mumbled, exasperatedly. 

“I won’t ever judge you, hyung. That’s why you are here, so we can explore your needs and provide you with treatment, don’t worry,” Jongdae soothed, as he stroked down Minseok’s back lightly in reassurance. He did feel quite sorry for Minseok. To have all of these sexual issues must be exhausting, especially with no real outlet. Even if Minseok did assure him that it could be pleasurable. 

“Come on, lift up, I’ll pull your joggers down for you.” 

Before Jongdae could stop himself he tapped Minseok’s round ass twice. He cursed internally but hoped that Minseok wouldn’t make a big deal out of it.

With shaky hands, Jongdae tugged the hem of the joggers down as Minseok hovered his ass in the air. The atmosphere seemed a little tense. Charged with an unresolved sexual energy. Well, for Jongdae that’s what it felt like. 

“W-what now?” 

Jongdae heard Minseok, he really did. But, he was too busy appreciating the naked ass in front of him. Milky flesh. Toned. Good enough to touch. God, he really was fucked. He reached for his gloves absentmindedly and never took his eyes away from that perfect ass. 

“I’m just gonna look,” Jongdae soothed again. On both asscheeks, he placed his hands gently. It was taking all of his mental strength to not just _ squeeze_. His breath hitched when he separated the cheeks and saw the _ most delicious _ puffy rim. Fuck. The tentacles must have played with Minseok’s asshole recently. Jongdae fought back the groan in his throat.

“Does it look okay?” There was a slight concerned tone in Minseok’s voice but it seemed falsified to Jongdae. As if Minseok was actually loving this.

Okay? _ Okay?! _ Jongdae wanted to moan at Minseok’s question. To whine and tell him it looked fucking amazing. The desire to just lean forward and _ lick _ washed over Jongdae like a crashing wave. “L-looks great.” 

“Great, huh? Do you say that about all of your patients assholes or just mine?” Minseok teased.

What was going on… Jongdae felt himself blush. He couldn’t tell if Minseok was flirting with him or not. At least he wasn’t being grumpy anymore. 

“J-J-Just you. Only you, hyung.” _ The only one that could have such a pretty asshole- _Jongdae thought to himself, but that was better left unsaid. “When was the last time you penetrated yourself?” 

“Your voice sounds a little shaky, doc, you doing alright back there? They went in earlier today.” 

No. No, he wasn’t doing alright. With those gorgeous asscheeks spread apart and Minseok’s rim literally fluttering before his eyes, it was impossible to not be shaky. To make matters worse, the tentacles had snaked around. Jongdae gulped. This was the first time he saw them in action _ back there_. It was clear what their goal was, lithly bending and coming to where Jongdae’s hands were placed, edging forward as they tried to go at Minseok’s hole. 

“A-Ah, you’re gonna have to stop them, ” Minseok said, voice hitched slightly but otherwise sounded absolutely fine. Jongdae’s eyes bulged wide as he registered that Minseok had told _ him _to sort out those unruly tentacles.

“M-e? I-I-I… can’t you?” Jongdae stuttered. The last thing he needed right now was to touch those beautiful pink fuckers. He was already hard and he didn’t want to cum in his pants. It was going to be hard to cover his boner, never mind a potential big wet patch on his grey slacks. 

“They listen to you more.” Really? Oh dear. Jongdae dread to think what they were like in private if Minseok genuinely believed they would listen to him over Minseok. 

“Do you mind if I give it a moment to see what they do?” Alarm bells rang in Jongdae’s head. His words came out before his brain could catch up. When it did, the thought of actually watching what the tentacles would do almost pushed him over the edge. 

Jongdae thought he could see Minseok nod. He could only see Minseok’s head move in his peripheral vision. His eyes were too busy trained on two tentacles that were working their way towards Minseok’s hole. The way the suction cups sucked on Minseok’s skin, the ends of the tentacles tickled and flicked at Minseok’s entrance. It was all so hot. Jongdae couldn’t handle it.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Jongdae rushed out. Quickly, he grabbed the two tentacles just as they were about to push inside and gave them a firm squeeze. As if they were cowering, they retreated away. 

He snapped Minseok’s joggers back on fast. He needed to cover that gorgeous behind and stop himself from getting anymore aroused.

It didn’t help. Just because Minseok was covered up, didn’t mean that the sexually charged energy in the room dissipated any. 

“What do you think then?” Minseok asked as he got up from the bed. They stood face to face. Closer than usual. 

Neither of them noticed those pesky tentacles up to their old tricks as Jongdae spoke, “I’m going to have to ask my su-superior.” 

Before anyone could stop them, two tentacles wrapped around Jongdae’s waist and _ pulled. _ He fell forward into Minseok, trapped there. Another tentacle snaked around Jongdae’s wrist and was moving Jongdae’s hand up and down against Minseok’s groin. 

Jongdae yelped but Minseok only groaned. As if this was a frustrating regular occurrence or because he was enjoying it. 

“I think they like you.” 

When Jongdae finally looked up and saw Minseok’s ever so close face, he was met with a suggestive smile. Was Minseok into this or not?! Jongdae really couldn’t tell. Either the tentacles really were acting on their own accord or Minseok had at least a little bit of control. Either way, the back of Jongdae’s hand was still stimulating his _ patient’s _ genitals. But, Jongdae definitely wanted it, he just couldn’t admit it aloud yet. 

“I-I… what should we do? How do I get out?” Jongdae tried to pull back, but there was very little movement. The tentacles around his waist had him tight in their grasp. They caressed his sides as they untucked his emerald silk shirt, aiming to stroke his skin. 

“They like you, they won’t let you go easily,” Minseok beamed. He was enjoying this. “Don’t wriggle, it’ll make them worse.” 

“Why are you smiling?” Jongdae’s voice cracked as the tentacles suction cups attached to his skin. Involuntarily, he gasped at the sudden, intense, pressure. They sucked and writhed on the flesh, most likely aiming to mark. 

Jongdae wanted the ground to swallow him up. He was hard, his hand was stroking over Minseok’s tentacles and his face was about two centimetres away from his patient’s. Not exactly the most ideal way to end their final appointment of the week. 

“Because my tentacles have more balls to make a move than we do.” 

It all happened at once. Minseok let out a heady moan, Jongdae felt wetness seep over his shirt and ... the door opened. 

“Well, this is ‘_ink_orrect’ use of company time, Dae,” Baekhyun purred, face proud from his use of a punny joke. Jongdae watched Baekhyun’s eyes animatedly roam his body and land where Jongdae felt the most wet. 

When he looked down, there was a black, thick liquid coated over his silk shirt. “Did you just _ ink _ on me?!” 

“T-they were marking you. As theirs. Sorry, your boyfriend-” 

“Oh, angel face, I’m not his boyfriend, but I’d gladly be yours,” Baekhyun interrupted. Smile plastered over his face as though this was the best show ever. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.” 

Jongdae’s whine reverberated through the room. He watched as Baekhyun’s eyes raked over Minseok’s body, jealousy bubbled in the pit of his stomach. There was no way he wanted Baekhyun in the room for another second, so he shoved his free hand down between his and Minseok’s body and wrapped it around a few tentacles. With a warning squeeze, another moan from Minseok and a laugh from Baekhyun, the tentacles let Jongdae free. 

“Out, out, outoutout-“ Jongdae pushed Baekhyun’s chest, aiming to shove him away as fast as he could. Baekhyun recoiled in fear, probably from the ink covering Jongdae’s torso. 

“Fuck that alien!” Baekhyun cackled as he fled the scene of the crime. 

## ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

Weeks. 

Weeks of glasses-steaming-hard-on-inducing sexual tension passed by Jongdae in the blink of an eye. Baekhyun wouldn’t let it go, Minseok wouldn’t let it go and most certainly, the tentacles wouldn’t let Jongdae go. Jongdae definitely didn’t want them to, either.

There was no way to mistake it. It seemed Baekhyun clarifying the status of their relationship was all the catalyst Minseok needed. Flirty Minseok was back, stronger than ever.

Jongdae had to war with himself. Minseok’s sexual appetite was only growing and his notes were no longer useful. Jongdae felt as if he were in a free fall, nothing to help ground him.

It was experimentation, Jongdae reasoned to himself, as the tentacles began to take more and more liberties.

They inked on him every chance they got. The ink stained, thus, marking Jongdae as theirs for at least a day. It was a dark, lewd consistency that always made Jongdae blush when he left HOE. He tried to hide it as much as possible, not wanting to get into trouble with his bosses.

Because he would get in trouble. There was no way to accurately document what would trigger the tentacles. Jongdae wasn’t the top of his class for nothing, he knew it had to do with Jongdae himself. But the reaction he would get if he got on his knees versus if he dropped his voice a register - it all varied. It was driving Jongdae crazy trying to figure out how to best control the pace Minseok and his tentacles were setting.

That particular day, however, Jongdae was whining incredulously about how one tentacle had bullied its way _ into _ his mouth. How it had stayed in there whilst he looked at Minseok, wide eyed and teary. Just to see Minseok smile down at him mischievously. Jongdae didn’t fight it, he didn’t want to. 

“You could have resisted, Dae,” Baekhyun smirked, voice teasing. If there was anyone in the world that was all for Jongdae stuffing all eight tentacles inside himself, it was Baekhyun. 

“I-I- I wanted to see what they would do. It, well… it shoved some of his nipple slick in my mouth to make me hard… they really wanna fuck _ me_? Of all people!” It was that fact that Jongdae couldn’t believe. That Minseok and his sexy tentacles wanted him. 

He had managed to find out that Minseok’s hair did in fact, change colour based on emotions. It was permanently red every time Jongdae saw him. Minseok wasn’t shy to say it was because he was horny. Turned on _ for _ Jongdae. There were plenty of sexually charged moments where Minseok basically said he was Jongdae’s for the taking, if that’s what Jongdae wanted. _ Of course _ that’s what Jongdae wanted, but he felt guilty breaking the ethics of his job. He was already letting so much slide...

But they finally reached their first cycle for check ups. It was a great time to compare his notes and figure out what has changed and by how much. It turned out, the neck gland issue _ was _sexual. Fucking marvellous. Minseok was a sex beacon and Jongdae was a moth. He wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, that light was so tempting to him. 

“Tell me, oh dear best friend, how long did you leave that tentacle in your mouth before you pulled it out?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrow in question at Jongdae. He _ knew. _ Jongdae avoided answering. 

“Dae, if you don’t fuck that alien, _ I will._” 

Baekhyun had been threatening to ride Minseok since the day he found them in that compromising position in Jongdae’s doctor’s office. Each time, it made Jongdae flush with a little bit of jealous possessiveness. Like Minseok was _ his _and nobody else’s. Especially not Baekhyun’s. He felt like a needy, desperate child. 

“You will fucking not, Byun.” Jongdae’s said sternly. .

“Look, someone that hot deserves to be ravished. He’s constantly turned on around you and what are you doing?” Baekhyun clasped his hands together, as if he was making a deal. “I’ve been fucking a gorgeous wind symbiote since day one. I’ll add another patient to my list, I don’t care about the ethics anymore, it feels too good.”

Jongdae’s face turned in confusion. Baekhyun hadn’t mentioned anything about, what was it-

“Wind symbiote?” He whispered. 

“He blows, _ so _ good.” Baekhyun cackled and fell back on the sofa. Jongdae gulped and shifted where he sat, watching Baekhyun to see if he was lying. He wasn’t. Baekhyun was really having _ relations _ with a patient for this long and hadn’t been caught? 

“How do you… get away with it?” 

“He’s a symbiote, Dae. He just takes over my body and ruins me out in the open. You’ve got your own office, you could be having the best sex of your life every day _ and _ in private.”

Jongdae sat back and pondered what Baekhyun had said. He would have to get up close and personal with the tentacles again, with Minseok’s asshole, everything. The tentacles that Jongdae was 99.9% sure wanted to fuck him. The asshole that he was 100% sure he wanted to fuck. He just needed to figure out if Minseok was just as willing.

Jongdae’s resolve was diminishing fast. Baekhyun might have just convinced him to do something he never thought he would. Byun _ fucking _ Baekhyun. 

## ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

It definitely wasn’t meant to happen like that. 

Not during a prostate examination.

It was their second time doing the procedure. But Jongdae had failed to take into account the first time he did this Minseok was still reeling from realising Jongdae and Baekhyun weren’t dating. 

Minseok was bent over the bed, beautiful ass on display for Jongdae. It was always easier to reach someone’s prostate if they bent over. Thankfully, the prototype shoes worked for Minseok, so he could have his feet planted on the floor during the procedure. Jongdae had obviously given Minseok the option to lay on his side, Minseok had _ obviously _ seductively laid over the bed and told Jongdae to get to work. 

“I can play with my nipples so that I’ll relax more, if you want?” Minseok winked over his shoulder, looking at Jongdae with lust filled eyes. 

“I-it’s okay, hyung. You look pretty relaxed to me,” Jongdae whispered, voice small. He didn’t trust it not to crack and break if he spoke at full volume. It was true, though. Minseok’s back wasn’t rounded like most men when they were examined. His spine was dipped, arched inward to push his ass out more. Jongdae was already two fingers deep in Minseok, feeling around for his prostate. There was no way Minseok was uncomfortable. In fact, he seemed turned on. 

Absentmindedly, Jongdae felt around for the speculum with his free hand. He glared at the apparatus. The clear plastic, _ long, _ speculum was used so the doctor could see inside body orifices. Jongdae hadn’t used it last time, too uncomfortable to ask that of a quiet Minseok. But this time, Jongdae had to use it, had to push it into Minseok, had to _ look _ . He gulped and tried to compose himself.

Who was he kidding? Jongdae was just a man, how could he resist this? Just a horny man. A very horny man, indeed. Luckily, he had stopped wearing his glasses, opting for contact lenses. He couldn’t handle them steaming up anymore. 

“I have to put this in now, okay?” Jongdae’s voice was shaky. There was no way to make his voice sound unaffected and Jongdae had given up trying. Minseok already knew how crazy Jongdae was for him. It was obvious.

“You can put whatever you want inside me, doc,” Minseok guffawed. He squeezed tight around Jongdae’s fingers as his body tensed with the laugh. 

“Uh- uh-m, try to stay still.” Jongdae pulled his fingers from Minseok’s body in awe of the way they stretched Minseok out. It was that moment that Jongdae realised he was achingly hard. What a time to realise. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he lubed up the speculum. 

“Hmm, doesn’t feel as good as you would,” Minseok flirted as he gasped breathily, when Jongdae pushed the speculum in to the hilt. 

Jongdae chose to ignore the blatant come on. He had gotten better at it over the weeks.

“Won’t be long, hyung,” Jongdae soothed absent-mindedly, eyes trained right inside of Minseok. 

“Til you fuck me?” 

What? That snapped Jongdae out of it.

“N-no, until I’m finished!” Jongdae spluttered out his words. He tried to make quick work of his examination. Prostate examination. He could do it. He just needed to aim to not get distracted by Minseok’s gorgeous body. That was arched for him. Open for him. The circular girth of the speculum holding Minseok’s hole stretched. 

Jongdae’s cock throbbed.

Out of nowhere, a tentacle wrapped tight around Jongdae’s waist. Damn them for being so stretchy and fluid! Jongdae was prepared to ignore them until they did something they hadn’t done before. 

Jongdae looked down and saw one of the tentacles opening his trousers. His jaw dropped in surprise. Dexterous fuckers. 

“What are they _ doing_?” There was a high pitched squeak in Jongdae’s voice as his trousers dropped to the floor. More tentacles snaked around to go at his boxer shorts. They had never done that before, had never touched Jongdae’s groin area, always stopping before the beltline.

Jongdae can’t say he wasn’t expecting it but to think they would act now - 

“Taking matters into their own hands. You know how to stop them, if you want to.” Minseok’s tone was serious, for the first time in a while. He made sure to make eye contact, head tilted to look over his shoulder at Jongdae. 

Charged sexual energy thrummed through the room, but Minseok was making sure everything was consensual. Jongdae knew the tentacles had a mind of their own, but he also knew that he didn’t have to do this. It made him feel a little fuzzy inside, how caring Minseok was in those moments. 

Minseok, his beautiful, exotic, tempting patient - his hyung. Could Jongdae do this? He knew he was at a crossroads. 

The tentacle wrapped around his thigh squeezed and Jongdae gasped in pleasant surprise, eyes falling closed at the sensation. God, he wanted Minseok so much. Jongdae thought back to Baekhyun’s own admission. They were in his private office, no one was around and Minseok was asking him - it was now or never.

“I want this- want you, hyung,” Jongdae moaned in concession. As if to reward him, a tentacle wrapped around his erection and stroked it languidly. Jongdae shuddered at the feeling, dick jumping in the textured hold.

“Well, get that plastic out of me and get in me, _ doc.” _Minseok moaned as a tentacle wrapped around the end of the speculum and thrusted it in and out a few times.

Jongdae fumbled to knock the tentacle out of the way and pull the speculum from Minseok’s body. It had practically been holding his hole open in preparation for Jongdae’s cock. He looked down incredulously, his dick was glistening, coated in a slimy, slick consistency. _ Of course _the tentacles could lube Jongdae up, of fucking course they could. 

Within seconds of the speculum being out of Minseok’s body, the tentacle around Jongdae’s waist pulled him forward. 

Jongdae was hardly in control at all. The tentacles knew what they wanted, were tenacious and working to get it. The tentacle around his cock guided him to Minseok’s puffy rim, slowly receding as Jongdae’s cockhead came into contact with the stretched entrance. There was no accidental misses, the tentacle was firm in guiding Jongdae in, driving him into Minseok in a smooth, deep, thrust. 

They both groaned simultaneously as Jongdae bottomed out. Weeks, months of sexual tension and desire finally dissipating into thin air as they finally got what they wanted. 

Milky flesh slipped through Jongdae’s hands as he ghosted them down Minseok’s sides. He rested his hand in the dip of Minseok’s back and _ pushed _ coaxing him to arch more. Beautiful. 

“M-move, Dae. Fuck me, please,” Minseok sounded wrecked already. It made desire pool in Jongdae’s stomach as he thrusted forward. Desire to make Minseok feel amazing. To have that gorgeous alien writhing in pleasure under him. Because of him. 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this? You have a body made to be fucked, hyung.” Jongdae snapped his hips forward. Minseok was still so _ tight _ even after his fingers and the apparatus. His hyung’s beautiful body was ready to pleasure Jongdae in all the best ways. He could see the way his dick disappeared inside Minseok, repeatedly. The hot, tight grip Minseok’s walls had around him had not arousal course through him. 

It had Jongdae forgetting about Minseok’s tentacles for mere moments until they started to strip Jongdae’s shirt from his body. 

Two of the pink appendages fiddled with his buttons until his shirt fell open. They pushed the purple silk down so that it rested in the dips of his elbows. With access to Jongdae’s nipples, the pink tentacles started to flick and play with them, making him moan loudly. 

Minseok mirrored Jongdae’s moan. Seconds later, a third tentacle wound its way up Jongdae’s body and bullied its way between Jongdae’s pretty lips. It fucked his mouth, making Jongdae gag. 

“Y-you can go for hours now,” Minseok moaned, breathy and fucked out. 

In Jongdae’s lust filled mind, it took a few moments for Minseok’s words to process. _ For hours. _The tentacle that was fucking his mouth had plied Jongdae with Minseok’s aphrodisiac nipple slick. 

Jongdae’s first orgasm nearly caught him off guard. His hips had built a steady rhythm, almost hypnotic in the way his dick steadily pushed in and out, Minseok’s tentacles wrapped around him to encourage him back in. His climax built so fast, Jongdae couldn’t even gasp out a warning, could only muffle his scream of pleasure into Minseok’s back. 

“Good?” Minseok had the audacity to purr, flexing his ass around Jongdae’s still hard cock. 

“So good, hyung,” Jongdae moaned. He nearly flinched as Minseok’s tentacle around his waist pulled him upright, another one slapping hard across his ass. Jongdae yelped, staring wide eyed at Minseok. 

“I said hours, Jongdae. Come on, I know you’ve got more in you,” Minseok crooned, fucking back on Jongdae’s cock once, twice. Jongdae took the hint, he picked up his pace, realising that he was already over his orgasmic high and plummeting straight back into need. 

After what felt like four orgasms, Jongdae cummed and cummed into Minseok’s body. He felt the tentacles get more needy. His own erection was going nowhere fast, they really could be at it for hours. As if the tentacle knew, it pulled out of Jongdae’s mouth in time for him to speak.

“H-hyung… are you sure… sure you’re enjoying this? You haven’t even cum once yet.” Jongdae was slumped over Minseok’s frame, grinding his hips forward. He could feel Minseok’s plump ass pushing back into him. Exhaustion was seeping into his bones but he was still determined to massage Minseok’s prostate with his cock.

“I really am, cutie. Let’s change position,” Minseok said with authority and the tentacles slithered from Jongdae’s body. Just like that. Jongdae let his shirt slip from his body, to be fully naked like Minseok. He couldn’t even recall _ when _ Minseok got naked. But, Minseok looked out of this world without clothes on. Jongdae thought that it was a sight that everyone should see. He was glad he got to, at least. A twinge of fuzzy feelings made him hope no one else would get to see Minseok like this but him, ever again. 

Minseok laid on his back. He kicked off the shoes and instantly spread his legs, holding underneath his knees. He was presented so openly for Jongdae and it made him whine. There was only one person in control of the situation and it definitely wasn’t Jongdae. He made sure his feet were still planted firmly on the floor and waited for Minseok’s next move. 

“They’re gonna fuck you too, okay?” Minseok said as he reached his hand up to touch Jongdae’s jaw, soothing over it with his thumb, then going back to holding himself open. 

It felt so much more intimate to be facing Minseok. To look into his eyes as Jongdae pushed back in. To see Minseok’s beautiful red hair. Jongdae dove down to capture Minseok’s lips in a heated kiss. It was then that he realised they had yet to kiss and this was their first. It was like an electrifying current and a freeze, all wrapped into one when their lips finally touched. Jongdae had never felt anything like it before. He tangled his fingers into Minseok’s bright red hair, aching to get closer and closer. 

The kiss distracted Jongdae from the tips of tentacles tickling his own entrance. A hot, wet, thick slick oozed around his asshole and seeped inside. It was like it was malleable, with a mind of its own, just like the tentacles. Jongdae, broke off the kiss and squealed, writhing at the foreign feeling. His thrusts had ceased and he was just inside Minseok, having his cock warmed. 

“It’s okay, it’s just relaxing you baby. They don’t want to hurt you,” Minseok soothed as he ran his hands through Jongdae’s hair. 

Jongdae’s head was guided to Minseok’s nipples by the hands in his hair. He took the hint and began to suck and bite on Minseok’s tits. He drank down the slick that oozed out, loving the delicious flavour of Minseok’s fluids. 

It was true, the slick around his asshole had loosened it considerably. Enough for two tentacles to push past Jongdae’s rim with little resistance. Thick. The tentacles felt thick in Jongdae’s hole, but it also felt as though they were fattening whilst they were inside. Coaxing Jongdae to stretch out more and more. They instantly found Jongdae’s prostate and thrusted into it alternately. Jongdae’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his tongue lolled out, he was so far gone. 

A tentacle wrapped itself around Jongdae’s waist to help him keep fucking into Minseok. Two went up to play with Jongdae’s nipples with their suction cups, two pushed deep down into Jongdae’s throat, stopping him from drinking anymore of Minseok’s juices. Most importantly, a third thrusted it’s way into Jongdae’s ass. 

“You look so good like this, baby. My tentacles all over your body. Feels so good,” Minseok groaned, looking up at Jongdae with lust and adoration. 

The two tentacles in his mouth pulled out so that Jongdae could whine, “So f-full, hyung-” before plunging straight back down his throat.

Jongdae’s eyes flooded with tears as pleasure took over his body. Being stretched around three of those delicious pink tentacles should have been painful, but it felt incredible. All three of them pulling out of Jongdae only to slam back in, straight into his abused prostate. They milked him for all he had. He put one shaky hand onto Minseok’s foot and massaged the erogenous zone, hoping to make Minseok feel as incredible as he felt. 

There was no telling how many times Jongdae cummed into Minseok’s body. But it was definitely an inhuman amount. Jongdae knew that, at least, in his blissed out mind. 

“C-close, Dae, are you with me?” Minseok groaned as Jongdae continued to suck on the tentacles in his mouth. Jongdae nodded absentmindedly, tears free-falling down his face. He was past the point of overstimulation, this was something else entirely. 

Jongdae lifted his free hand and placed it around Minseok’s neck. He was trembling, but that didn’t stop him putting a light pressure on both of the glands on Minseok’s neck. 

That was all it took. Those neck glands like an instant cum button had Minseok flying into a hard climax. He spasmed around Jongdae’s sensitive cock, making him cum again too. The tentacles in Jongdae’s throat cummed simultaneously, causing him to splutter out the liquid all over his face and body. The tentacles at his nipples inked all over his chest, marking him. 

The feeling that Jongdae revelled in the most, was the way the three tentacles in his asshole cummed and cummed and _ cummed. _Enough to make him feel like his own ass was squirting with the power of their orgasms.

“So good, so good baby, come here,” Minseok cooed as he pulled Jongdae’s shuddering, crying frame down into a cuddle. 

They remained like that for a while, Minseok soothing Jongdae as he came down from so many climaxes that his body felt drained. 

Jongdae could feel all of the fluids seeping from down his body. Thighs coated in copious amounts of cum as it dripped onto the floor.

“Welp… I was coming to check why you hadn’t come to the staff meeting, but I can see _ exactly _why, now,” Baekhyun beamed from the doorway. 

The tentacles were still locked inside of Jongdae, being warmed. Jongdae’s softening cock was still buried in Minseok. And they were surrounded by a ridiculous amount of slick, ink and cum. 

All Jongdae could do was whine and bat his hand to tell Baekhyun to get out. Minseok just chuckled and kissed the top of Jongdae’s head. 

## ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

“And the Completely Unexpected Medical Marvel award goes to… Dr. Kim Jongdae!” The speaker on the stage announced and the crowd clapped. “This award is provided by the combined SUCME HOE agreement! He was also the first recipient of SLUTS! What an incredible man.”

Everyone tinkered their glasses with their knives as Baekhyun hollered, “Speech!”

Jongdae cleared his throat and adjusted his tuxedo awkwardly. Minseok was sat across the table from him, smirking slyly. Here, they were still just doctor and patient. Jongdae slowly made his way onto the stage to accept his award. The award that he had received for curing Minseok. Completely Unexpected Medical Marvel (CUMM, for short), Jongdae was amazed at himself. More so, he was amazed at Minseok. 

“U-Uh, hello. I am SLUTS, Kim Jongdae. Thank you, I am proud to be the honorary member and first recipient of this CUMM SUCME HOE award. Thank you, Dr. Zhang, for presenting it to me,” Jongdae’s voice was shaky as he spoke into the mic. It was six months to the day since he fucked Minseok and all of Minseok’s sexual ailments were seemingly cured. It turned out, that Minseok hadn’t had sex in a very long time or had a meaningful relationship before. That was all Minseok needed to be cured - love. 

The sexual triggers were still there, but they were sated. Just there for both Jongdae’s and Minseok’s enjoyment now. Primarily for the tentacles enjoyment, really. 

“Tell us, tell us how you cured Minseok in just _ six _ months, wow. Another round of applause, please, for Dr. Kim everybody!” Dr. Zhang said enthusiastically and the crowd cheered again.

Jongdae took a deep breath and attempted to gather his thoughts. 

How could he _ possibly _ explain that, Minseok had been a sex beacon and Jongdae had been a moth. How could he tell his work colleagues that he had flown straight to that light and let it ruin him in the most delicious ways?

He looked to Baekhyun, who seemed distant. Most likely dreaming of being blown by the wind symbiote that he was actually dating. Oh Sehun. He was a charming, breezy guy. Jongdae and Minseok liked him a lot. 

Jongdae looked to Minseok, who was smiling at him adoringly. Eyes filled with the love that they had established over the past months. Hair in a permanent shades of pretty, loving pinks. Jongdae watched as Minseok quickly looked down and scowled at his crotch. The tentacles always played up when Minseok gazed at Jongdae like that. 

It didn’t matter what lies he told about how he cured Minseok’s ailments. 

What mattered was that he had fucked those ethics right out of the window. He was glad he did. It meant he had Minseok. 

His. 

_Always._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the paragraph spacing was whack, it fucked up when I copied it over. Hope it didn’t detract from the enjoyment too much.
> 
> Final thanks to M for giving me a thorough run through of a prostate examination. You and Jongdae are tied first for my favourite ever doctors ;) x x x


End file.
